The kings of Camelot
by Merthurfreak339
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are married and Gwen is NOT happy about it. What happens when she strikes up an alliance with Morgana to get revenge on Arthur?
1. Chapter 1

Merlin's eyes opened, expecting to see himself surrounded by the tiny room that he'd spent years in while living with Giaus, but instead, his tired eyes rested on the king of Camelot. _Oh, yeah….My husband._ Merlin was still trying to get used to being married to Arthur. They had only been married for a week and a half and still, Merlin couldn't believe it. Merlin couldn't help but to smile as he observed his sleeping king with affection. "Rise and shine…." He whispered, rousing Arthur, whose eyelids slowly rose to reveal those gorgeous blue eyes that made Merlin want to melt. A sleepy smile appeared on that handsome face.

"You're not looking for woodworms again, are you, Love?" Arthur lightly teased. Merlin chuckled softly before firing back.

"I'm looking at one _right_ now."

Arthur snaked a strong arm around Merlin, pulling him a bit closer. He smirked pleasantly as he responded, "_Very_ funny, _Merlin_."

"Yeah, well, one of us has to be." Merlin continued his mockery.

"Don't abuse your power, Merlin Pendragon." Arthur replied, eyes narrowing playfully.

_Merlin Pendragon._ The name sent chills down Merlins spine. It was extremely difficult for him to process, but he liked trying. He suddenly heard a rumble that was all too familiar. Arthur was hungry and his stomach was demanding breakfast. Merlin started to sit up, but was bound to the bed by Arthurs arm.

"And just _where_ do you think you're going?"

"To get your breakfast, Sire."

Arthur immediately scoffed, rolling his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you, _Merlin?_ You're a king now. It isn't your place to serve me breakfast anymore."

King. _Oh, yeah._ No longer being Arthurs manservant was another thing that Merlin had trouble adjusting to. It was so foreign to him; No longer having to do chores while others served _him. _The idea was so odd and he couldn't help but to miss having chores to occupy himself with. Still, he would never go back. He loved Arthur too much, and to be quite honest, he enjoyed not being ordered about so much. He was now seen as someone of importance and he enjoyed that. The only falter with the situation was that he didn't want to seem lazy and incompetent. He didn't like having others do every little thing for him when he was perfectly capable of doing it himself.

"I really don't mind getting the breakfast, Arthur." Merlin said, trying to get up once more, but was still stuck where he was due to Arthurs firm hold.

"Well, _I_ do." Arthur shot back, "George should be here with breakfast soon anyway." A smile appeared on his face as he pulled Merlin closer. "You, _Milord_, will never have to lift a finger again."

Merlin sighed, feeling a bit of disdain. He knew that Arthur meant well and was only trying to please him, but how could he make him understand that transitioning from being a manservant to a king was a harder task than one might assume?

"Why the long face, Love?" Arthur questioned as a wry smile danced across his face. "Don't tell me you actually miss being told what to do…." When Merlin said nothing, Arthur laughed, shaking his head. "You never cease to amaze me, Merlin. Most servants would give anything to be in your place, but if you _really_ want me to demand things from you, I will be happy to oblige." Merlin cocked his head to the side with confusion as he scanned Arthurs devious expression. Was Arthur going to make him do his chores again? If this were the case, Merlin wasn't sure how he felt about it. He was enjoying his freedom, despite missing his usual routine.

"I order you, _Merlin_, to kiss me." Arthur said in a clear and mischievous voice, making Merlin perk up, a grin appearing on his face.

"Well, _hey_, I'm a _king_ now. I don't have to take orders from…" Merlin started in a teasing fashion, but Arthurs warm lips crashing against his own, blocked the rest of the sentence from escaping him. Merlin melted into the kiss with ecstasy, never wanting it to end. This was the perfect way to start off his morning. As Arthur encircled him with a tight embrace, drawing him closer to him, Merlin could truly realize just how lucky he was. Every downside to being king was vanished by this perfect man that belonged to him. He made it all worth it.

After Arthur finally broke the kiss with reluctance, Merlin grinned at him while muttering, _"Prat."_ In a soft voice. The two searched each others eyes lovingly. It was the prompt knock on the door that interrupted it all.

Arthur rolled his eyes, looking more than disappointed with the abrupt ending to the affection that he was trying to shower Merlin with. _"Enter."_

A manservant that was dressed very similarly to Merlin, entered the room. "Good morning, Sires." George said; his chin held high. Arthur and Merlin exchanged weak smiles that hardly concealed their dread.

"Good morning, George." The two said in unison. Arthur grasped Merlin's hand under the thick red blanket, soothingly circling his warm thumb over the new kings pale fingers. Merlin slid closer to Arthur, as George began serving them breakfast in bed. He was telling a load of brass jokes again and Merlin felt Arthur squeeze his hand a little tighter as he held in his frustration. He had a much more difficult time trying to tolerate George's tendencies to be, well, annoying.

Although Merlin thought that George was fairly likable and all, he still had to try extra hard to keep a grin on his face as he listened to him drone on and on. Merlin and Arthur gorged their breakfast as quickly as they could manage, just wanting to be left alone. It wasn't something they got often; Alone time. They had more time alone together _before_ they were married. Now they were both so busy ruling Camelot that time wasn't something that they could spare often.

At last, George collected their trays, chin high in the air as he nodded farewell to them. "If you two need anything, I will not be far away." The words did not comfort the men, but they smiled and nodded anyway. George left the room and Arthur began his rant.

"Can't we sack him, Merlin?"

"No. He's a good man and he works hard for us."

"But-"

"No. I know he can be a bore, but honestly, he values his job more than anything in the world."

"But_, Merlin…." _Arthur whined, but when he only got a firm look from Merlin in response he shouted, "_Fine_! I can transfer him!"

"No! You'll hurt his feelings." Merlin replied, crawling out of bed. He was set on this and Arthur was not going to change his mind.

"His _feelings_? Don't be such a girl, _Merlin_!" Arthur argued, trying to pull a red shirt over his head with difficulty. "He's a grown man, he can handle himself."

Merlin watched Arthur with amusement and strolled over to him, helping him get the shirt on. "Yes, because _all_ grown men are capable of handling themselves in _every_ area." Merlin jibed sarcastically, "Handling feelings, handling cooking, handling bathing themselves, handling dressing themselves…."

"I thought that after we were married, you'd stop trying to challenge me so much." Arthur pouted. Merlin smiled before pressing his warm lips against his kings. Arthur grinned, pulling him closer. When they broke the kiss, Merlin smiled at him mockingly.

"You thought wrong. I'm a _king_ now and I'll abuse my power in _every_ way that I can. Better get used to it."

Arthur rolled his eyes as he shook his head. He then smirked. "Well, _King_ Merlin, _Abuse_ your power over here." He pulled Merlin into his arms again, feeling content as they shared another breathtaking kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

"He married the _servant boy_?" Morgana shrieked, eyes flashing dangerously at Guinevere, who backed away a little. "_Merlin_ is king? _He_ has stolen MY throne?" Guinevere nodded gravely, eyes down cast. Morgana glowered, hands balled into tight fists. "How could you let this happen, Gwen?"

"Believe me, Milady, I'm not pleased with this either. That is why I came to you." Guinevere tried to compose herself. She did not want to cry in front of Morgana. She did not want to feel sorrow whilst, she could replace it with anger, an emotion that would surely give her the will power to blanket Merlin and Arthur with revenge. They deserved it. How could they do this?

Merlin was supposed to be her friend and he stole Arthur from her without a second thought. He stole him away whilst she was still trying to gain him back after the Lancelot affair that she committed. It wasn't fair. She wasn't sure why her emotions had gotten the better of her in those days, but she felt that she deserved forgiveness. Everybody made mistakes, why had Arthur refused to give her a second chance?

Guinevere painfully thought of the day that Lancelot returned; about how he had given her that beautiful bracelet. Something had drawn her to him and she could not resist the temptation. She would not to this day take Lancelot back, though. Not when her heart truly belonged to Arthur Pendragon, the man who so viciously shattered her heart by refusing to take her back, choosing _Merlin_ over her. How could he?

"And the people are allowing two _men_ to marry? Merlin cannot provide an heir! This is preposterous!" Morgana raged. She could have guessed that Arthur had feelings for the servant, but enough to actually marry him was unthinkable.

"They are rather upset about it." Guinevere responded, "I've heard many complaints on the streets, but Arthur is king and he makes the rules. Nobody could change his mind."

"But what about the heir?" Morgana pressed.

"Well, since they obviously cannot provide one, the closest relative of either of the two who is able will take the throne next. Well…the closest relative who isn't…_you_." Gwen flinched.

Morgana rolled her eyes. We'll see about _that._

"Gwen, I agree to this alliance despite the inexcusable lack of loyalty that you so _daftly_ chose to bestow upon me." Morgana replied, eyes boring into Gwen like heated daggers. "I _will_ remind you however, that after we take down Merlin, the throne will be MINE and not yours. Is that clear?"

Guinevere nodded quickly, trembling at the harsh glare that Morgana was giving her. "I've never wanted the throne, Milady. That is yours. I only wanted Arthur, but that will never happen now. I want him gone too." A wave of unknown fury swept throughout her.

Morgana relaxed, a devious smile masking her once angered face. "I'm glad we understand, then." Morgana then smiled genuinely. It was the friendly smiles that Guinevere recalled from back when she and Morgana were close. Back when she was still a simple maid to her; her best friend. "It's good to have you back. Ever since my sister died, I've felt so alone." She pulled Guinevere into a familiar embrace.

"It's good to be back. I've missed you, dear friend." The women smiled at one another, trust slowly building between them once more.

"Well, once we rid the kingdom of those _kings, _once I am the ruler of Camelot, things will improve for us all. You will have any man you want. Men who are _much_ better than Arthur Pendragon."

Guinevere could not imagine a man who could be better than Arthur, but she smiled anyway. She would just have to forget about him and move on, after she got her revenge, of course.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin and Arthur were heading towards the horses in the courtyard, when Guinevere strolled over to them. She wore a friendly smile, but the men still refused to make eyecontact with her shuffling their feet awkwardly. Arthur was beet red as he swallowed, looking at his feet. "_Guinevere_...How are you?" he questioned, regretting doing so immediatly. How ould he ask her such a thing? He had broken her heart and he was not sure he would ever be able to make that up to her. He hoped that in time she would meet a man who was worthy of her and could give her all of their love and devotion. It could not be him, though. That was reserved for Merlin and Arthur truely hoped that Guinevere would someday understand.

"Hi, Gwen." Merlin said, clearing his throat as he shrank a few sizes. He had felt like a complete traitor. He knew very well how much Arthur had meant to Guinevere, but he just couldn't deny his feelings and Arthur wanted him too. Arthur liked to say that Merlin was doing Guinevere a favor by accepting him. She deserved a man who would love her completely. If Arthur had married Guinevere, their relationship would be a lie and she deserved better.

"Oh, don't look so uncomfortable." Guinevere said, warmly. Arthur and Merlin looked up, puzzlement on their faces. "It's alright. I am happy to see you two together. You're in love and I share your joy."

"You do?" Arthur questioned, hope ringing in his tone. Guinevere nodded.

"You two are the perfect rulers of Camelot and perfect for each other. Do not let me get in the way of that. I care for you both and I am happy for you." she answered, bowing her head with a curtsy. "Long live the Kings."

Merlin felt relief sweep over him, a grin on his face. He involentarilly found himself embracing Guinevere. She truely was a wonderful friend. He admired her ability to forgive and accept, even being pleased for the marraige that he and Arthur shared. Not many held such capabilities. "Oh, _thank you_, Gwen!"

Arthur looked at Guinevere with admiration as well. "You have always been a very loyal and dear friend..." he told her. "I am glad that you understand." Guinevere smiled as Merlin released her from his hold.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" Guinevere asked, a little laugh escaping her.

Gwained strided over to them, pushing his dark lockes of hair from his handsome face. "Well, look who it is. The King and Queen of Camelot!"

"For the last time, Gwaine. I am not a Queen." Merlin responded, laughing. Yes, he did have to take over the Queen's duties, but over all he was a King. That didn't stop the Knights from teasing him about it, though.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about you, Merlin." Gwaine responded, smirking at Arthur, who rolled his eyes. "Queen Arthur here is who I was reffering to." Merlin and Guinevere chuckled, looking at Arthur who wore a little scowl, blushing slightly.

"You know, I could have you in the stocks for that." Arthur threatened, giving Gwaine a devious smile. Gwained merely shrugged it off, his grin growing broader.

"Well, my mum always told me to eat my vegatables..." he retorted, climbing on to his horse. "So, when will our hunting trip begin?"

"As soon as George and the other Knights get here." Merlin replied, climbing onto his own horse. Arthur groaned.

"I really don't see why it's nessacary to bring George along..."

"You always seemed to think it was nessecary for me to come along, despite my protests..." Merlin pitched in.

"Yes, but...that was _different_." Arthur blushed. Merlin and Gwaine snickered while Guinevere's brown eyes met her tathered shoes.

"How was it different?" Merlin raised his eyebrows, already knowing the answer, but he truely fancied hearing it anyway.

"You already know that, _Merlin_." Arthur found himself turning scarlotte.

"No...I don't think I do. _Enlighten_ me."

Arthur smirked, a mischievious glint in his eyes. "Because if you weren't there I wouldn't have anybody to torture."

Merlin smiled, rolling his eyes. "Yes, so now you have George."

"Ah, but see, he tortures ME."

"He isn't _that _bad, Arthur..."

Guinevere perked up, lookign a little interested. "So, you aren't fond of your new servant?"

"Yes, I definately want a replacement as soon as possible." Arthur replied, aboarding his own stallion.

"Arthur, _no_. Give him another chance. He's a good servant." Merlin protested. He didn't find it the least bit fair that Arthur would actually consider sacking George simply because he was boring. George was nice and he worked so hard. He deserved his position. "Please, Arthur?"

When Arthur didn't look convinced, Merlin put on his innocent face. The one that he always used when he wanted Arthur to do something. "_Please, _Arthur?"

Arthur made a face that displayed both dread and plea. "Y-You can't make me do this, Merlin..." Merlin's eyes grew wider and Arthur fought not to curse under his breath as he clenched his teeth.

Gwaine smirked, watching Arthurs dillema. "Come on...Listen you your King..._Queen_ Arthur." he teased. Arthur shot him a small glare before turning back to Merlin who's bottom lip was poking out adorably. _Why must he have so much control over him?_

"M-Merlin. Give it up. It won't work." Arthur insisted, feeling weak at the knee's. Melrin continued his pouting and Arthur groaned. _"Fine!" _

Merlin grinned, rather pleased with himself. "You won't regret this!"

"If he drives me batty during this hunting trip, though...He HAS to go." Arthur stood his ground. Merlin's face fell, but before he could say anything the rest of the knights trotted over, followed by George. Merlin smiled half heartidly. Perhaps George wouldn't be so annoying.

"and so the pig said to the donkey...'Don't be such a_ BRASS_." George chuckled, as the group rode their horses throughout the woods. Everyone pretended to be amused, false laughter leaving them.

"That is hilarious, George!" Merlin responded. "You're a natural."

"Thank you, Sire." George replied, proudly. Arthur rolled hi eyes.

"Alright, George. We must be quiet now. The animals won't come with all of this noise."

"No problem,Sire."

The group went silent as they slowly began to scan the forest. "Sires...would either of you fancy some bread?" George whispered, pulling some out of the large basket that he had insisted on bringing along.

"No thank you." Arthur hissed, annoied.

"Are you sure?"

"YES, I am sure."

"How about you, Merlin?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Leon?"

"No, thanks."

"El-"

"No, I'm fine."

"Percival?"

"I'm quite fine, Thank you."

"Gwaine?"

"Yeah, that would be great-"

_"Shhh!"_

"Sorry, Arthur, Milord."

"_**S'ok**_. Just be _silent_."

The knights continued, searching around, weapons in hands. George made several intteruptions, losing them plenty of kills, but Arthur continued to remain calm for Merlins sake. Finally George grew silent and Arthur began to relax, striding over to a tree, hearing scampering of feet. It sounded like a deer. Yes...The sound was getting nearer...Almost there...

"I have berries, Sire!"

_"George!"_

Arthur could hear the deer fleeing and groaned with frustration. Seriously! Arthur had assumed that no servant could be more annoying during hunting trips than Merlin, but he was severely wrong. How could they ever catch anyting with George butting in and ruining things. He knew that George meant well, but he was bloody irritating when he tried to look impressive. Yes, George was very impressive, but he was still so annoying. It was too much for Arthur to bare.

Arthur turned to look at Merlin who looked distraught and was giving him a pleading look. He wanted to keep his husand satisfied, but he knew that he had to replace George with another servant. He was a brilant servant, but not fit to work for would surely go insane if he had to deal with another minute of him.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered to Merlin.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Arthur is in search of a new manservant, Huh?" Morgana asked, a devioud smile dancing across her face. Guinevere nodded eagerly, her brown eyes lighting up.

"Yes. Arthur got tired of George so he needs a new servant. Thats why I thought-"

"I know what you have planned and if I may so myself, it is brillant." Morgana smiled as she poured the two goblets of wine. "I know the perfect replacement. He's very good at fooling people and he can get the job done easilly. Oh, won't it be _hilarious_ when both of the kings are assasinated by a mere servant?"

Guinevere's smile dropped. Assasinated? She swallowed, taking in what was being said. She had merely assumed that the replacement servant would split Arthur and Merlin up. She felt an uneasy feeling envelop her as Morgana handed her a goblet, grinning mischieviously. When Morgana saw Guinevere's expression, her dark eyebrows knitted together with confusion.

"Oh, Gwen, you didn't really assume that we were going to allow them to live, did you?" she questioned, sipping her wine. The idea was just proposterous.

Guinevere cleared her throat, unsure how to answer. Yes, she wanted to strike vengence on Arthur and Merlin, but she wasn't a murderer. It wasn't in her nature. Still, the look in Morgana's eyes told her otherwise. If she did not comply, there was not a doubt in Guinevere's mind that Morgana would murder her.

"No. Of course not, Milady." she answered. Merlin and Arthur had it coming, right? Guinevere could not bare to see Arthur with Merlin. Maybe it was best if they were taken. She had sworn loyalty to Morgana and she would not break it.

"Good. I woul hate to have to lose you again. You have always been very dear to me, Gwen." Morgana replied, sweetly. "It would be such a pity."

Guinevere nodded and smiled. "Do not worry. I am here and I will never break your trust again. You are very dear to me, as well."

Morgana nodded with approval. "Well, good. I am glad to have you back. It's been so lonely...Your company has been a blessing. When I become the Queen of Camelot, you will have a high position in the castle and you will be treated like a princess. This will all be worth it in the end, Gwen. You'll see."

Guinevere hoped so. She felt a stabbing feeling, encased with an odd numbness blanketing her. She truely hoped that it would be worth it. She had no experience with murdering. Especially two people that used to be very dear to her.

"Do not worry, Gwen. I will take care of the_ kings_. You just do what I say. You have no reason to feel guilty. You're doing the right thing." Morgana assured her. Guinevere nodded, downing her wine, hoping that Morgana was right.


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't be angry with me, Merlin." Arthur pleaded as her followed his very disgruntled husband into their chambers. "I gave George another position. It isn't like I left him jobless."

"You hurt his feelings!" Merlin moped, walking over to the window, staring out of it angrilly. He would never be able to face George again. Arthur observed him wearily, slowly heading over to him. He wrapped his arms around Merlin, gently planting a little kiss on his ear. Merlin tried to fight off a smile. He was still upset with Arthur and wasn't ready to just forgive him. He started to pull away, but Arthur would not allow him to escape his hold.

"Come on...I'm sorry." Arthur whispered, ruffleing Merlins black hair. "You can't stay angry at me forever."

"I know that." Merlin admitted, but finally managed to wriggle out of the blonde mans embrace, "But I can stay angry at you for a while."

Arthur watched Merlin walk over to the bed, climbing beneath the blanket and turning his back to him before exalting a sigh, "What can I do to make you forgive me?" No response. "Merlin. Come on. This is just _torture_. You've been mad at me all afternoon."

"You hurt his feelings." Merlin repeated, still refusing to look at his husband.

"Well, you're hurting my feelings right now and you don't seem too concerned about that." Arthur smirked, throwing himself onto the bed and wrapping an arm around Merlin who didn't push him off, but showed no affection in return. "I love you." Arthur whispered in a gentle voice. Merlin seemed to shift a bit, straining to hold back. He stared at his trunk near the wall in front of him and mumbled an "I love you too..." back. Arthur smiled, knowing that he was starting to get Merlin to forgive him a little.

"So that means you forgive me?"

"...No."

"Ah, _Merlin_."

Arthur knew that Merlin was angry with him, but that did not stop him from planting little kisses on his temple and lightly stroking the side of his face. Merlin was struggling not to grin as he weakly protested against Arthur's actions. "Look at me." Arthur requested and after a moment, Merlin turned onto his back and stared up at Arthur's smiling face, studying his deep blue eyes that held affection and remorse. "I know that I wasn't very fair to George's feelings, but you have to realize that we would have had to deal with him forever and I know that he annoys you too."

This was true. George did get under his skin with his annoying habits and boring ways. He was so prim and proper and lacked so much when it came to being humorous. It still bothered Merlin that servants were just disposed of and replaced like garbage, though. That if they didn't meet a noble or royal persons exact expectations, they were just gotten rid of without a second thought. He didn't want to be that way. When Arthur proposed to him, he had sworn that he wouldn't sink that low.

"Arthur, if I didn't meet your exectations, would you have sacked me?" Merlin questioned softly, expressing the root of his aggravation. He had been a servant himself. He knew hoe George must have felt. Arthur looked confused for a moment.

"Merlin, you didn't meet my expectations." he laughed a little, "You weren't even _close_! You don't know how often you used to irritated me. I thought of you as a lazy, incapable, clumsy...idiot." Merlins eyebrows creased.

"But you married me."

"Because I got to know you and I realized that you're much more than that. I found that I rather enjoyed your insolent ways, despite the many insults I threw at you to hide it." Arthur answered in a soft voice. "I realized that you're loyal and wise in your own way...and that I couldn't spend a second wthout you."

Despite the fact that Arthur told him things like this quite often, Melrin still blushed. He felt his heart melting at the loving look that Arthur was giving him. "But...You could have realized that there was more to George."

"But he isn't you. I couldn't just adjust to him. He'd have driven me insane-"

Merlin's ears dulled down the words that Arthur was saying and he was no longer capable of listening to Arthur rambles. He just wanted to kiss him, so he did. He would worry about the George thing tomorrow. Arthur returned the kiss, passion roaring triumphantly inside of him. He stroked Merlins ear and smiled down at him, eyes lit with adoration. "Our next servant will be better and George will be alright, Love." Arthur said, soothingly in Merlins ear as he snuggled closer to him. "You just don't even worry about it." Merlin nodded, kissing his king, hoping that he was right.

Gavin seemed to be a nice replacement. He was a young man in his twenties. Very charming and good looking. He was quick witted, well coordinated, and most certainly was not a bore. He had many amazing stories to share about himself. He also gave Merlin and Arthur plenty of space, without leaving them abandoned whilst in need. Arthur most certainly was satisfied with him. Even Merlin was starting to warm up to the new servant and it was only his first week there.

"Do ye need anything, Lads?" The tall man questioned, his grey eyes eager. Arthur smiled, impressed.

"No, I'm fine for now. How about you, Merlin?"

"No, I'm fine." Merlin smiled politely in response.

"Then I shall leave you two alone. That is unless you need anything more, Milords?" Gavin replied, messing up his auburn hair. "I'll just be on me way an' finish up some spare chores 'round the castle..."

"No. You may have the afternoon off." Arthur said, "You're a hard worker and we really don't have a need for anything else. You just go enjoy yourself or rest."

"No. I couldn't, Sire. I have a slight obsession with keepin' meself busy." Gavine declined, "I hope ye understand. It is such an honour to be workin' fer the Kings of camelot. Perhaps after I finish up everything, I'll go out an' enjoy the forest. I love birds, ye see. Ye know, I can call 'em an' sometimes they whistle back."

"Really?" Merlin perked up, looking interested. "That's fasinating!"

"Maybe I'll show ye sometime..." the servant offered, "If yer husband won't mind, tha' is."

The three men laughed and Arthur graciously offered to allow Merlin to see Gavin's little skill at some point as long as they weren't out past dark. Gavin bid them farewell and was off to complete his chores, leaving Merlin and Arthur alone.

"I told you so. Isn't he great?" Arthur smirked, teasing Merlin who rolle dhis eyes with a little grin.

"He is indeed." Melrin admitted before adding in a mocking little voice, "You just don't go falling for him."

"Me? _You're_ the one who already has a date with him to talk to birds!" Arthur retorted playfully.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, how are things going at the castle?" Morgana questioned Gavin with an evil glint in her eyes. Gavin stood a little taller, looking very proud of himself.

"I've got them wrapped around me finger." Gavin responded, "Well, _Merlin _anyway..." Morgana gave him a questioning look and he chuckled to himself. "I've arranged a weekly bird calling routine." Morgana's eyebrow raised, clearly unimpressed. Gavin sighed, trying not to lose his temper. "That means that I'll have plenty of opportunities alone with him. I've arranged an _inccident _for our most recent bird calling session."

"What sort of inccident?" Morgana looked skeptical as she met his eyes with her own piercing ones.

"Well, you know i'm capable of controlling animals, as you know."

"So? You're planning to cause an attack?"

_Well, she's a bright lass. _Gavin thought sarcastically. "Yes. That's exactly what I plan to do."

The corners of Morgana's mouth twitched a little, but she did not display much of her opinion on the plan. "and what of Arthur?"

"Well, the lad will be depressed, won't he? Maybe he'll kill himself."

"No. Arthur's stronger than that." Morgana dismissed Gavin's idea. "Camelot means too much to him. He wouldn't abandan if he was depressed."

"But, this is _Merlin_." Guinevere responded as she entered the dark room. Gavin was pleased when she came in. He quite liked the way the girl didn't scoff at his plots and all.

"See? The lass agree's with me!" Gavin grinned, pointing at Guinevere who looked down at her feet with embarrassment.

"I-I never said that I agreed with you." she said quickly, "Arthur is a very strong headed man. He won't just take his life like that." Gavin's face fell and he shrugged it off.

"Fine. I'll think of a way to take Arthur down when the time comes-"

_"No!"_ Morgana said sharply, making Gavin roll his eyes. "You have to think everything through carefully! I will not have you messing everything up, Gavin!"

"Hey! Yer the one tha' hired me fer this! If ye don't like me methods, ye shouldn't have asked me to do it!"

Morgana looked as though she might smack his hard across the face, but Guinevere quickly intervened. "No! Please do not have a row! We'll never succeed in the plan if we can't get along."

"Sorry, Gwen. You're right." Morgana sighed. Guinevere smiled briefly with relief before scurrying out of the room to prepare drinks for the three of them.

"Gavin, I think that you should really think more thouroughly of your plans. I know that you prefer to do things quickly and on the spot, but this is important. We cannot fail. You are aware of how long I have wanted this." Morgana explained, "You know how far I will take this and how hard I have strived to recieve my rightful place on the throne."

"Yes, Lass. I know. I'll find an efficent plan to kill Arthur." Gavin stood, pulling out the worn black book that he kept in his rucksack. Morgana gave him a mocking smile.

"Writing in your little diary again?"

"Yes."

"and you're not ashamed?"

"No."

Gavin scribbled away in his book, eyes never leaving the page. Morgana always thought of him as rude when he did this, feeling ignored. Guinevere returned with the drinks.

"Thanks, Gwen." Morgana said, sipping her herbal tea as she gathered her thoughts. Guinevere nodded, heading over to Gavin.

"I hate tea, Lassy." Gavin responded, not even looking at Guinevere who looked slightly peeved. Morgana raised an eyebrow.

"She is not your maid and if I hear you speak to her with such disrespect again, I will not hesitate to kill you. Do not think that just because you are doing a job for me that I owe you anything more than what you deserve."

Gavin's jaw was set, but his eyes never left the pages that he was writing on. "Yes, Yes, Lass. I hear ye." Morgana's eyes narrowed and her hand suddenly was out and a jet of power left her hand, knocking Gavin back against the wall, his book falling to the floor.

"Bloody Hell, Lass!" Gavin glowered. Morgana smirked as Guinevere held back a smile.

Arthur and Merlin lay upon the grass, enjoying a picnic together. The same place that he and Guinevere had once had one. "Remember when my father caught me with her here?" Arthur chuckled softly, wondering how Uther would react if he had caught him there with Merlin. _Oh, he would have him executed in a minute. _

"Yeah." Merlin responded, recalling the jealousy he had felt when he saw Arthur eyeing Gwen that day. She had looked so stunning. Merlin had played along, but he still felt depressed that day, but it only got worse when the two were caught. He had wished that it was him next to Arthur that day, but he still wanted Guinevere and Arthur to be happy and when their relationship was a risk after Uther caught them together, Merlin felt guinuenly sad for the two of them.

"You know, if Uther knew that I was with you, he would accuse you of sorcery and haywire would break out." Arthur said, "He would never accept out love to be real. My affection was only real in his eyes when it was for someone that he approved of. If I had eyes for ANYONE, he would automatically assume that they were a sorcerer. It's ridiculous."

Merlin hated having to hide things from Arthur, but although they were married and were supposed to have released all of their secrets to one another, he couldn't help but to hide his magical abilities. He still could not help but to feel the paranoia that Arthur might leave him or even have him executed for sorcery. _'No. Arthur would never do that to me.' _Still, Melrin could not bare to find out if he was right or wrong.

The guilt of not telling him still got under his skin, though. He felt terrible about it. He always felt that he was betraying Arthur. Melrin frowned, "What if I was a sorcerer?"

"Do not say such things, Merlin." Arthur responded, making Merlin's stomach churn. "I know you're not and it's nothing to joke about."

"I-I wasn't joking. I was simply asking if you would still love me."

Arthur looked puzzled. "I'd love you no matter what, but I know you are not."

This answer did not satisfy Merlin. He wanted a clear response that would assure him that Arthur would always stay by his side, but the mans tone did not make him sure of that. Merlin sighed as Arthur's lips met his and he only returned it half heartilly. No. He would not tell Arthur. At least not yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Guinevere and Merlin strolled down the castle corridors, chatting. "So, how are you and _Arthur_?" she asked with a wry smile. Merlin grinned, a bit embarrassed.

"We're great." he responded, and he was being truthful subtracting the secret that he still had hidden in a dark hole away from his husband. Guinevere smiled at him.

"That's wonderful. I am very happy for the both of you." _Not._ She despised their relationship, knowing that if it wasn't for Merlin, she would be in his place.

"Thanks, Gwen. Once again, that means a lot to me." Merlin repeated, the familiar swelling in his heart occured again. He was still so baffled and relieved that she forgave him for everything. "Arthur means everything to me, you know? I really didn't want to hurt you, Gwen. It's just...I love him so much and I couldn't hide that. I feel like Arthur and I are...two sides of the same coin."

It was difficult to not view this as bragging in Guinevere's eyes. How could he stand here pouring all of this out onto her? Still, a pange stabbed her heart and it was similar to what she reconized as guilt. '_No! He stole your love! Do not let him take advantage of you! You have been a pushover for too long!' _

Merlin could use those sob lines all he wanted. Guinevere would not allow herself to falter. She was stronger than that.

"He's just...He's my soul mate." Merlin concluded.

Guinevere wanted to smack him, but held back as Gavin swiftly caught up with them. "'Ello, Sire. Ready to go call the birds?"

Guinevere saw it in Gavin's eyes. He was planning to do it now. He was going to kill Merlin. This was Guinevere's last time ever seeing Merlin. A flood of memories of experiences that she and Merlin shared envaded her mind.

_The image of young Merlin in the stocks, covered in vegatables had made Guinevere's heart melt. She remembered him standing up to that aweful bully, Arthur Pendragon. He was such a prat and Merlin was the only one brave enough to tell him that._

_"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid." she said to him, feeling rather nervous. What man as brave as this one would care to converse with a silly little maid? Well, he WAS in the stocks so his pride couldn't be that high at the moment._

_"Right. I'm Merlin."_

_Guinevere laughed as he actually placed his hand out to shake her own, even in his grimey situation. She playfully shook his pale hand. "Although, most people just call me Idiot."_

_"No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave." Guinevere spoke truthfully. _

_"It was stupid." Melrin insisted. Guinevere smiled. It was a pretty stupid move for someone his size. The boy would have gotten pummled._

_"Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him." She chuckled._

_Melrin looked a bit affronted. "Oh, I..I can beat him."_

_Guinevere couldn't help but to look surprised. Did he honestly believe that? Arthur was very skilled at fighting. This Melrin fellow stood no chance. "You think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows."_

_"Thanks." said Melrin dryly and that's when Guinevere realized that she had offended him. She immediately tried redeeming herself by adding,_

_"No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, erm...Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and...well..." Guinevere bit her bottem lip._

_"What?"_

_"You don't look like that." _

_Merlin grinned, beckoning her closer and she nervously complied, wondering what he was going to say. "I'm in diguise."_

_Guinevere looked confused for a moment before laughing along. This boy set a warm feeling within her. She didn't have any real friends and felt that she could get along with this boy. "Well, it's great you stood up to him."_

_Melrin looked pleased, standing a bit taller. Well, as tall as he could stand while in the stocks. "What? You really think so?"_

_"Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero." Guinevere said with admiration._

_That was when she knew that they would have a long lasting friendship._

But now that was gone. Merlin had betrayed her and was about to die for it.

"Alright, I'll see you later, Gwen. I'm going to bird call with Gavin-" Merlin started.

"No!"

"No?" Merlin and Gavin asked together. Gavin had a sharp glint in his eyes as he stared at a flustered Guinevere.

"Um...Uh..."

"_Well_, Gwen?" Gavin asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I just...I...Gavin, you were wanted in the kitchens."

Gavin rolled his eyes. "For what, Deary?"

"Uh, Um. Food. I...I was supposed to tell you that the...You're needed."

"Well, can't it wait? I was just about to go somewhere with the king." Gavin said, "I wouldn't want to keep him waiting."

"If it's important, I can wait." Merlin said with a friendly smile.

"But-I-"

"It's important." Guinevere said quickly. Gavin looked ready to transform into a wild animal as he clenched his fists into tight balls. "It'll take the rest of the afternoon, I'm sure."

"Well, we can go next weekend." Merlin shrugged, "I need some extra Arthur time anyway."

"F-Fine." Gavin composed himself with difficulty. He headed down the corridor, towards the kitchens when he hear Guinevere following quickly behind him. When they were out of Merlins sight, he rounded on her.

"What the hell did ye do that for, Lass?" Gavin hissed maliciously, making Guinevere jump a little. "Ye ruined everything! Why did ye do that?"

"I-I don't _know_. _Please_ don't tell Morgana. I just...I wasn't ready yet." she stuttered, tears threatening to well in her brown eyes.

"Don't tell me yer backin' out!"

"I'm not! I promise!"

"Well, I'll be keepin' a close eye on ye, Lassy. I won' have ye spoilin' me plan. I get enough hell from Morgana anyway. Don't ye ever pull a stunt like that again."

"I won't." She hoped that she wouldn't.


	8. Chapter 8

Guinevere had convinced Gavin to cover for her with pleas and sobbing. He ended up telling Morgana that Melrin had fallen ill and could not go out until next weekend, which he said was better since it would only give more time to gather trust. Still, he was keeping a close eye on Guinevere now. He couldn't trust her. He wasn't going to rat her out either, though. He believed in second chances. Somewhat.

Pulling out his little black book, he began to write.

_The lass is trouble. Is it a possibility that she could be tricking Morgana? I didn't honestly think that a servant girl could be so clever. Not many can get past that bitch. No. clever isn't the right word. Gwenny is not clever. She's simply able to fool Morgana because she's known her for so long and has an advantage with her emotions. You'd think Morgana would have caught on. I thought that Morgana was witty too. Perhaps all lasses are complete idiots. That would make sense. They're only good for two things and that's cleaning and...well, you know. _

_Aside from that, I won't let this Gwen stop me if that is what she intends to do. I'll kill those kings and get my reward. Then I'll travel around like I've been planning to my whole damn life. I've been working for Morgana and all of these other people of no real use to me for too long. I can't wait to just get it over with._

_-Gavin_

The scottish man closed the book, running his fingers through his hair. He was worn out from having to act like a good little servant. It really was irritating. Guinevere had ruined everything. Perhaps before leaving, he would get a little revenge on her to show her how it felt. It was debatable. Was she really worth wasteing time over? Gavin sighed. He'd sleep on it.

While Gavin dozed off, Guinevere paced the little room that she was in. She was terrified. What she had done at the castle was just stupid. Incredibly dim witted and now Gavin was probably going to have her killed. He claimed that he wasn't going to tell Morgana, but how could she know for sure? Trusting this bloke was risky, too risky for her liking. She composed herself with a deep breath. All she had to do was not pull another move like that. She wasn't sure why she had done it. She wanted Arthur and Merlin dead, didn't she?

Well, even if she didn't, there was still no turning back. She had made her decision and she was not going to betray Morgana again. After everything she had done for her. Morgana only wanted a better life for those like her, right? She wanted equality and the only way to get it was to take down those who were not willing to give it.


	9. Chapter 9

The following week passed far quickly for Guinevere's liking. She knew that Gavin was going to suceed in his plans this time and she would not be able to stop him. The feeling wretched at her as she thought over everything that was to pass. She imagined Arthur's reaction to Merlin's death and while her anger towards him was strong, the sight pleased her less as every single day went by. She sighed as she glanced out of the large window in the castle hall. Gavin made his way over to her, his eyes narrowed.

"Today's the day." he told her and she nodded, trying to look pleased. Gavin leaned closer to her, whispering in her ear, "If you intend to pull another stunt like last time, you _will _pay the ultimate price. i don't care that you're a lass, I will not hesitate in making your life a living hell."

Tears threatened to well in Guinevere's eyes as she swallowed with difficulty. "I do not intend to stop you. I...I want this too." Gavin did not look as though he believed her, his eyes still boring into her.

"Let's hope that is so." Gavin said in a low voice as Merlin cheerfully made his way over to the pair.

"Hello!" Merlin grinned cheerfully.

"Hello, Sire." Gavin responded, a demonic grin playing on his face as he exchanged glances with Guinevere who was close to shaking with fear. "are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let's get a move on! We've got a wondeful morning ahead of us." Merlin smiled.

Gavin fought off a snide laugh as he nodded. "Well, let's go milord. I'm quite excited about this."

"Me too."

As Gavin and Merlin made their way off, Guinevere fought back a sob. She didn't want this. She wanted t call after them and confess her aweful deeds, ut she could not bring herself to do it. It was too late.

In the woods, Gavin smiled at Merlin who smiled back. They were heading down the trail with guards following behind them on horses. "You're very friendly, Milord. I'm surprised that a king would want to spend time with a mere servant."

"Thank you." Merlin grinned, "but you do realise that I was a servant myself before Arthur and I were married."

"Yes. It's a beautiful love story, Sire." Gavin replied, trying not to sound absentminded. His mind was on other things, though. Like killing Merlin, for one. He had it all planned out and it was the real thing that was beautiful. Not even Melrin's little protective guards would be able to prevent it.

"Yes. I never expected him to feel the same, You know?"

"Do tell me how it happened, Milord."

"I don't know...Over the years he seemed to find me irritating, yet at certain moments he would...He would just blow my mind." Merlin's gaze glazed over as he looked back on the memories that he and Arthur shared.

"How so?" Gavin questioned, pretending to be interested.

"He was so admirable with the choices he made to protect people that he didn't even know. He was a very nobe and a loyal friend at first, but...but over time I would find myself just unable to look away, unable to resist the sound of his voice, I'd crave a smile from him and his saftey has always been my number one priority. I noticed that there were small hints, showing that he might feel the same, but I pushed it away. He and Gwen were so wrapped up in one another..."

Gavin glanced up a moment at the sound of Gwens name. If she loved Arthur so much, she would not be betraying him. A warm joy filled Gavin for a moment at the thought, amusement. Lass's could never be trusted. Merlin rambled on some more and Gavin was no longer listening. He finally heard the one question asked, "Have you ever been in love?"

Yes. A few times, Gavin had fallen into the trap called love. Or at least what he assumed was love. Blonde's, redheads, brunette's. All beauties, but never have they satisfied him and if they did, he couldn't satisfy them. There were only three instances where he truly fell for a woman and the feeling was mutual. They hadn't lasted though, and it had only made him weaker. He could not do that again.

"No." Gavin replied, shrugging it off.

"You'll find the right person one day." Merlin assured him.

Gavin doubted it, but would not dwell. His love was traveling. Once he took out the kings of camelot he would be able to do so. "So...Bird calling?"

"Yes." Merlin smiled, "Sorry...I've been rambling about Arthur too much."

"Ah, no. I enjoy hearing it." Not."Anyway, let's get started. Cup your hands over your mouth and-" Gavin immitated a bird callling sound. Ah, birds would come alright. Merlin chuckled and tried himself. The two called back and forth, eyes flickering with amusement. As if on cue, a swarm of birds came at the group.

The guards defensively tried to ward them off as they began furiously pecking at everyone including Gavin. He knew that he would have to sacrifice harming himself in order for the plan to work. They would harm him less than Merlin and the others. hundreds of birds pecked the guards and Merlin who looked beyond panicked.

"What's happening?!" Gavin called out fearfully as each bird furiously pecked and scratched at him.

"I don't know!" Merlin called out, taking swings at the birds that were now in the thousands.

Gavin, though in pain, knew that the birds would not aim to kill him, but Merlin and a majority of his guards would die. His plan was working. Or so he thought. After a few dreadful moments, Merlin's hand went out in front of him and he called out something that Gavin could not understand, but knew was a spell. A jet of red light emmitted from Merlin, the king of camelots hand, and warded off the birds after about a minute. Each feather dropped in the dead silence as the guards stared at Merlin fearfully.

One of the men finally spoke up in a shakey voice, "The king of Camelot has just performed sorcery!"


	10. Chapter 10

"This cannot be true." Arthur mouthed the words, in a trance-like state.

"I'm afraid it is, Sire." said a guard to the right, trembling like a leaf under the Kings stare. "We all witnessed it. He performed sorcery right in front of us."

Arthur refused to make eye contact with Merlin, gritting his teeth with a clenched jaw. Merlin hadn't seen him this troubled since...Ever. Gavin cleared his throat, trying to hide his smile. Although his plan hadn't gone as expected, something just as beneficial had.

"I-If I may say so, Milord...He was only performing the sorcery to protect us." Gavin said, eyes wide and full of innocence, "He meant no harm."

Arthur still hung his head, still as stone. This couldn't be true. This couldn't be true because if it were true, that would mean that Merlin had been lying to him for all of these years and you didn't lie to the person you loved, did you? Arthur finally allowed his eyes to meet Merlin's tear filled blue ones. "Is it true, Merlin?" Arthur had to hear it from him. Once Merlin confirmed that they were all lying or insane, everything would be alright again.

Melrin's lips parted and guilt traced his face, "Arthur...I..."

Something wasn't feeling right. Merlin wasn't denying this. Why wasn't he denying it? Arthur's stomach churned. Could this seriously be true? Arthur stared Merlin down, finding himself trembling where he stood. Not very 'king' like. Arthur felt tears threatening to well up in his eyes. "So...You're been lying to me. All this time."

"Arthur, I wanted to tell you. I always have. But-"

"We agreed on no secrets!" The hall was silent as Arthurs booming voice echoed off the walls. Merlin shrank a few sizes, staring up at his husband with a pained expression. "How am I to trust you? How am I to trust that you haven't been enchanting my feelings for you this entire time-" It would make sense. If he was married to Arthur, he would be King and everyone seemed to crave royalty around this place.

"Arthur! I would never do that! What we have is real!" Merlin insisted, his tone broken and betrayed. "I love you and you love me!"

"I don't KNOW that anymore!" Arthur bellowed, his throat burning at this point. Everything was burning. His eyes. His heart. Everything. His breath shook as it left his lips. "Merlin, you know very well that Sorcery is forbidden in Camelot."

"But I was born like this! I never used it for evil! Only for good!" Merlin said, desperately. He scanned Arthur's blue eyes. The ones that usually brought him warmth and joy. Now he only saw anger and betrayal.

"That does not change the law. Merlin Pendragon, I hereby sentence you to death."


	11. Chapter 11

Gavin and Guinevere made their way down a path in the forest. Gavin had a cheerful skip in his step, Gwen sullenly following behind him. "This turned out better than expected, if I may say so meself, Lass! Who knew Merlin was a sorcerer, eh? Morgana bette be pleased. Not 'only am I gettin' Merlin killed, I'm gettin' Arthur to do it 'imself! Ah, I could use a pint right now! I'll just get drunk tonight. I deserve it after all me 'ard work. " Gavin chuckled, pleased with himself. He then stopped, not hearing Guinevere cheering alongside him. Instead, her face was stoney and almost...sorrowful. "What is it now, Lass?"

"Merlin was a friend to me once. That's all. I mean, I don't regret this. I'm glad he'll be taken out, but..." Guinevere's face faulered as she searched for the words to say that would describe her feelings on the matter. The issue was still there, though. She had betrayed somebody who she saw as family. The very thought was unnerving. What would happen when she had Arthur killed as well? Could she handle it?

Gavin sighed heavilly, "Look. It's done. We aren't goin' to turn back an' ruin things again. They both betrayed ye. Ye can do better than that."

Guinevere nodded slowly, warm tears welling inher eyes as she thought of the day that would follow. The grief bestowed upon Gaius, Arthur, and everyone else when Merlin was burned our severed or hanged...However it would be done. Merlin would be no more and it was her doing. She felt a hand placed upon her cheek and she looked up to see Gavin staring at her with what could be mistaken as sympathy. "Morgana envisions a new world. A fair one where people won't be prosecuted fer their magic. Ye're ruinin' the life of Arthur Pendragon. That Merlin fellow...He is merely an example of why Arthur must be taken down. Merlin will be a martyr for all sorcerers. He was tryin' to save all of those guards and Arthur kills 'im. Some King he is. Do not feel sympathy fer 'im."

Guinevere wanted to take those words to heart, but she still felt broken. Shecouldn't erase the images of Merlin being executed from her mind. What had she done? Revenge against a horrible man like Arthur or not, she was letting a decent and fair one die because of jealousy. This was the point where she truly realized what she was becoming and it was repulsive. It was also too late.

"Lass...Please." Gavin's tone was weak. His leaf green eyes were begging her not to give in, "Ye can't go an' ruin this. Morgana's had it up to here with me. Not that I'm afraid of her or anythin', but..." Guinevere stared into his eyes, her heart lurching. She pulled away from him.

"It's not like I can do anyhting now anyway..." Guinevere responded, her tone like ice. "Let's just go."

"Gwen?" Gavin asked, his tone still as light as a feather. She looked at him questioningly, frustration clearly on her face. Gavin's eyes suddenly flashed dangerously. "If ye tamper with this, I'll kill ye instantly without hesitation."


	12. Chapter 12

Merlin lay hunched inside of his cell, shocked and distressed. Just the night before he had been beneath the thick red blankets with Arthur, cuddled close to him. He was safe and secure with the man he loved. Not anymore, though. Now Arthur hated him and was going to have him killed for who he was. Merlin had thought that there was a chance that Arthur would look past his magic. That he would still love him anyway. Their bond was supposed to be unbreakable. Now he couldn't even fulfill his duty and protect Arthur from harms way because he would be dead.

Chills ran down his spine at the thought. Dead. Merlin had never truly thought about what it would be like to die. Especially in such a brutal fashion under such awful circumstances. Would it hurt? Would it be peaceful? Peace? Being seperated from Arthur, the man who now hated him and would be under intense danger without him...That wasn't peace.

Merlin wanted to hate Arthur right back. What kind of husband would kill his husband because of something that he was born with? That wasn't love. Still, here Merlin was, as always, worrying about Arthurs safety. He himself was just sentenced to death by Arthur, and he was worried about him? This was so typical.

Thinking of the events that led to him being here infuriated Merlin. This was obviously a set up. Gavin had tricked him and he had fallen into it. Bird calling? It was strange. The moment Gavin began calling the birds, Merlin sensed a stange twing of a unique sort of magic coming from the 'servant.' The question was...why would he do such a thing? Merlin had to face it. There were some enemies of Camelot that could not be explained. There were too many reasons and now everyone was going to pay in the end.

Merlin heard footsteps and looked up to see a distressed Gaius. "Gaius..."

"Why did you do it, Merlin?" Gaius wore a look of pain that was masked with fury.

"You know I didn't have a choice. I couldn't let those birds peck us to death. There were _thousands_ of them-"

"I know..." Gaius let out a shakey sigh. "I know. But...don't you have some sort of plan? You can use your magic to escape." The eager whisper made Merlin feel as though he had tons weighing him down.

"I'm sorry, Gaius." Merlin felt himself tearing up at the expression on his father figures face. There would be no more laughter after dinner. No more lectures. Nothing. Everything was falling apart. "I am so sorry. I can't fight it anymore. I don't want to live my life hiding from death, out somewhere, knowing that the love of my life wants me dead." Merlin's heart fell as he saw fresh tears fill the old mans eyes.

"Gaius...Don't cry. Please." Merlin felt the lump rising in his throat as he watched the scene.

"You were...the only son I...really had." Gauis gripped the bars of the cell, weeping like a child who had just had their ears boxed. Merlin's breath quickened as he gripped the bars tightly, sorrow in his eyes.

"Maybe this will lead me to a better place." Merlin whispered, hoping it to be the truth.

Merlin had several other visits. He even recieved goodbyes from the Knights, George, and even from one of the newer maids named Sefa who claimed that she had always felt timid about talking to him, but now wished that she would have. Merlin awaited Guinevere, with no luck. Perhaps she couldn't bare it. Maybe she wanted to remember only their good times together. Still, it stung, not getting a goodbye.

Hours passed and Merlin awaited his fate, unabe to sleep. He sat in the stillness, calm. Trying to justify every good reason to die. But at somewhere between midnight, Merlin cried. Cried for his life. Not for the grief of others, but for his own. It was a new kind of weeping that he wasn't used to.

Footsteps distracted him. "Gwen?" Merlin whispered, heart beating. It was mighty late for her to be arriving at such a time. Instead of his friend, he saw a tall man with blonde hair.

"Do I look like Guinevre, Merlin?" Arthur asked, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"Arthur!" Merlin whispered, frantic. He felt embarrassment. His tearstreaked face could easilly prove that he had been sobbing in the cell.

Arthur didn't respond, he simply unlocked the cell and handed Melrin a cloak. "Come on. We're running away."


	13. Chapter 13

"Arthur, what are you talking about? You can't...You can't be serious." Merlin uttered the words breathlessly. Arthur couldn't seriously be considering leaving camelot to run off with him. The look in Arthur's blue eyes told Merlin that he was willing and determined to, though.

"I cannot allow you to die, Merlin." Arthur said, his face emotionless. "But I can't face the people as a hypocrit by pardoning your sorcery. It would make me look bias, and maybe that's what I am, but I can't...I can't let you face execution. So, we're leaving. I've packed our bags. Let's go."

Merlin was still gawking at Arthur, unsure how to respond. Every part of him wanted to nod and follow the orders of his husband, but the other knew what had to be done. Arthur's logi was scewed. If he left, everyone eould know that he had released Merlin anyway and abandoned them. Arthur couldn't do that. It would destroy his destiny. "Arthur, your place is to rule Camelot, it's your destiny."

"My destiny is you." Arthur responded, his hand taking Merlin's arm in a much too tight grip. Merlin caught a sign of anger in Arthur's expression. "Now come on. Don't be an idiot. I knocked out the guards, but they could stir any moment."

"No. Arthur, you can't go." Merlin said, desperation in his eyes. He stayed planted where he was.

"Am I going to have to knock you out too?" Arthur sighed, impatiently. Merlin stared at him, still not moving.

"You owe your loyalty to this kingdom and it's people. I refuse to let you give that up."

"I_ can't _lose you, Merlin. I can't allow you to be executed-"

"Then I'll go. But, Arthur, you _have_ to stay behind."

Arthur stared at him with eyes like stone. His face was beet red as he searched desperatly for something to say. "I thought that maybe you'd enchanted me into feeling the way I do about you. That's why I reacted so harshly. I was angry. I thought everything was a lie, but I know...I know that you and I are destined to be together. I know that everythign I feel is true. You told me once that love rose above all. That you shouldn't put anything before it. Now you expect me to just let you go off somewhere so I'll never see you again and-"

Merlin pressed a finger to Arthur's lips, sighing. "Perhaps if it's destiny, I'll see you again."

"I don't want to risk it. I love you." Arthur's eyes filled wih rebellious tears. "I love you."

"I love you too." Melrin whispered, tears filling his own eyes.

"Where will you go?" Arthur asked, shaking at this point.

"I'll figure that out."

"But-"

"Shhh. I have to go now if I'm leaving."

Merlin wanted to keep this moment paused. He knew that in a matter of minutes, he would be on his own, Arthur would be gone. Stripped from his life. He knew that it was his destiny to protect him, but in order to do that, he could no longer physically be a part of his life. At least not yet. Arthur pulled Merlin close, their lips meeting. Merlin savored the moment, knowing that it was his last.

"Goodbye, Arthur..." Melrin said shakilly, as they reluctantly parted.

"Wait...The bag. I'll give it to you for the journey." Arthur slid the bag off of his bag and gave it to Merlin who numbly accepted. Arthur stared at him, his eyes lingering.

"Are you sure I can't come with you?"

"Goodbye, Arthur."

"At least let me walk you to the forest."

Merlin and Arthur slipped out of the dungeon and managed to escape the gates without being spotted. At last, they reached the forest and it was time. Merlin stared at Arthur for what seemed like an eternity.

"Goodbye, Arthur." Merlin said, his tone firmer.

"You might get cold..." Arthur removed his cloke, offering it to Melrin. "Please, take it. It can disguise you as well."

Merlin accepted, giving him a grateful embrace. "Goodbye, Arthur."

"Do you need extra food?" Arthur asked, his eyes hopeful.

"Goodbye, Arthur."

"Water? have you got enough?"

"Goodbye, Arthur." Merlin pulled away, slowly trudging towards the woods. Arthur follwed, like a puppy.

"How about-Um-"

"Arthur...Goodbye." Merlin said, tears refilling his eyes as Arthur looked up at his as though he were being scolded.

"Goodbye..." Arthur whispered, "Merlin Pendragon."


	14. Chapter 14

"Merlin escaped?" Morgana said, her tone like ice. She stared Gavin down with hatred. How could he have been so stupid? He wasn't all that he was cracked up to be. She should never have trusted his judgement. Clearly she had to do everything on her own in order to get what she wanted accomplished.

"He did, but-" Gavin started, but with a swift movement, Morgana had him thrown against the wall, her eyes blaring into his.

"So, he's NOT dead! You've failed!" Morgana was not in the mood for games.

Guinevere cleared her throat, fearfully speaking up. "Morgana, I know you're upset...but, Gavid did succeed in removing merlin from Camelot. I wouldn't doubt that Arthur will go after him."

"Oh, I'd doubt it. He'd rather let Merlin be free rather than have him executed." Morgana's breathing grew heavier as she tried to calm her anger. Merlin, a sorcerer. How could she have missed it?

"Arthur still loves Merlin. I can tell. With Melrin out of the way, Our job will be much easier." Guinevere responded. "Please, don't harm Gavin. He did achieve something."

Morgana raised an eyebrow, staring at her friend. Why was she defending Gavin? Surely the pair weren't gaining a bond of some sort. Morgana sighed, digging her sharp nails into Gavin's shoulder, making him curse before releasing him. "Consider yourself lucky."

Gavin heaved a sigh of relief, angry embarrassment crossing his face as Morgana swiftly left the room. Gavin glanced up at Guinevere with a sneer. A lass defending him. That was just what he needed. Morgana was less impressed by him by the day and Guinevere was not helping under any circumstances.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Guinevere questioned, a bit offended.

"Ah, nothing. Yer just makin' me look like an idiotic damsel." Gavin responded, bitterly.

"I just saved your neck..." Guinevere responded.

Gavin let out a snide laugh. "I didn't need yer help."

"Morgana was about to kill you."

Oh, she had a sharp toungue lately. What happened to the frightened lass that was always full of hesitation in his presence? Gavin didn't like this new side of her, but another part couldn't help admireing it. He had always hated women who made an effort to overpower men, but challenges were fun as well.

Gavin smirked, his leaf green eyes lighting up a little. "I could 'ave take her. Ye just didn't give me the chance."

"Oh, shall I call her back in?" Guinevere smiled,deviously.

"No." Gavin responded, a little too quickly.

Guinevere laughed, her eyebrow arching. Gavin responded with a disgruntled glower and retrieved his black book from his bag. He could do with some venting. Guinevere eyed the book curiously.

"What?" Gavin questioned, lookign up to meet her gaze.

"What do you write in there anyway?" Guinevere questioned.

"That, Lass, is none of yer damn business."

"Fine."

"..."

"..."

"I usually just log my experiences so if I lose me memory one day, I'll know what's truth and what's lies."

"Ah, interesting..." Guinevere nodded.

Gavin stared at the page of his journal, unsure what to writew ith Guinevere in the room. She was distracting him. He prefered the focus off of him while he wrote. He began scribbling down notes about the day when he heard Morgana scream out his name harshly. Cursing, he sat the journal on the chair as he headed to find out what it was she wanted this time.

Guinevere knew that it was wrong, but her curiousity got the better of her. She made her way over to the chair and opened the journal to see the messy scribbles written towards the middle of the journal.

'Journal,

_Morgana and Gwen won't leave the bloody room. They're all chummy and friendly with one another. I find it hilarious. If Gwen only knew the things that Morgana had done. Enchanting the braclet to make her former feelings for that Lancelot Lad so Pendragon would leave her. Oh, then it would be a whole different story. Lass's, they're so decietful. We Lad's are outright about our stance and views on one another. Morgana is obviously using Gwen. Gwen probaly knows it too. They go so far for revenge. Judging by this Gwen's beahvior, she won't have the guts to follow through with it. I think Morgana knows it too, so she hired me._

Guinevere dropped the black book, tears in her eyes. So, Morgana had enchanted the braclet? No. Guinevere didn't want to believe that, though it was staring he rin the face. Knowing Morgana, she couldn't doubt it.

Gavin reentered the room, glowering. "What are ye doin' near me book-"

Guinevere merely shook her head, swallowing and heading towards the door. Gavin blocked her way. "What are ye cryin' fer?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Guinevere responded, her throat tightening. She had nobody left. She had given up her friends for Morgana, who had caused her to lose Arthur in the first place.

"An' I don't want to hear ye talk about it, but ye obviously read me journal! What did ye see?!" Gavin hissed,harsly. Guinevere merely glared. He knew and of course, he didn't bother telling her. Not that she expected any more from him, but it still stung that everyone knew how much of a fool she was for believing that Morgana gave a damn about her.

"I saw enough." Guinevere glare, trying to push past Gavin.

Panic traced his face."Lass, ye better not tell Morgana a thing written in that journal or I'll summon a wolf or a bear to come an' rip ye to shreds! Sound fun to ye?"

"I just want to go and be alone!" Guinevere told him, trembling.

"I'm not lettin' ye go anywhere!" Gavin wasn't going to allow her to mess anything up because she was hurt over some words written. He had no idea what she had read, but none of it was pleasant. Why hadn't he taken the time to put the journal back into his bag? It would have taken him mere seconds, but he had been too fired up to use logic and he honestly hadn't expected Guinevere to nose around his book. He didn't think she had the nerve.

Guinevere stomped on Gavin's foot without hesitation, her fury devouring her logic. Gavin let out a howl as Guinevere stormed passed him and out of the hideout. She ran as fas as she could manage, not even stopping to breath, although after a while her lungs begged for her to stop running. She had no idea where she was heading, but she wasn't going to stop and risk going back to Morgana and Gavin.

Rushing through the tree's , Guinevere found herself stumbling a tripping so often over rocks and roots that she wore a few gashes and scrapes. Her hair was a tangled mess and tear streeks rested upon her cheeks. She didn't exactly look lady-like.

It was so dark out and Guinevere finally stopped running so that she could catch her breath. She wasn't even sure if anybody was after her, but Gavin was likely to be and he may have created a lie to get Morgana after her as well. This was the end of her, she was sure of it.

Guinevere stopped at the river and began shakilly cleaning her cuts. She let out another sob, realizing what she had done, and also coming to the conclusion that she had no plan. She couls not simply walk back int oCamelot and no place else seemed safe or welcoming. What had she done?

Perhaps she had overreacted to Morgana's betrayal. She had, after all, done it before thier alliance. Still, the thought that Morgana had willingly broken up her relationship with Arthur and acted as though she were a friend later...It wasn't soemthing that Guinevere could handle.

"Hello?" a tearful voice whispered, making Guinevere jump. She turned to see a familiar face. Guinevere's heart lurched at the sight of him.

"Merlin?" Guinevere backed away, her guilt knawing at her.

"Gwen, why are you out here? What happened?" Merlin asked, his face full of concern. He had no idea of her betrayal. What was she supposed to say? He could very well use his magic to slay her.

"I-I was looking for you and I was chased by...by something." Guinevere lied, her heart sinking. She whiped a few tears from her eyes. "I-I heard you escaped last night and I wanted to find you. I couldn't just let you go alone."

Merlin looked at her with a mixture of emotions before breaking down and dropping to his knee's beside her. He pulled her into a brotherly embrace, sobbing into her shoulder. Guinevere froze before returning the hug. "I-I appreciate it, Gwen, I do. You can't do this, though. Nobody can come with me."

"But Merlin...I can't bare knowing you're out here all alone." Guinevere said, her voice shakey. "I owe it to you-"

"Gwen, you don't owe me anything. Now, let me take you back to Came-"

"No! Please! I refuse to leave your side."

Merlin sighed, his eyes full of debate. He seemed to want to give in, but he was holding back. Guinevere didn't deserve to have him by her side. She didn't deserve his friendship or guidence. It was her fault that they were in this mess. If he found out...

"I don't know..." Merlin sighed, running his hands through his black hair.

"You have no guidence...Where do you plan to go?"

"I was going to ask a friend of mine."

Merlin had friends outside of Camelot? Well, maybe childhood friends, but could they really help him? He was a sorcerer who escaped his cell. Not only that, but he was an ex-King who knew many of Camelots secrets. There would be large search parties in search of him. He was bound to be caught unless he had a very good friend by his side and an impressive hiding place.

"Well, please let me go."

"What would happen to you if we're caught, Gwen? I don't want to risk your life because of my own stupidity." Guinevere swallowed with difficulty. The guilt burned into her worse, knowing that Merlin blamed himself for her wrong doing. Merlin looked at her scrapes with sympathy. "Can I heal you?"

"You mean with magic?" Guinevere asked, a bit unsure. She had never had magic used on her. What if Merlin knew of her betrayal and was about to take her out? No. This was Merlin. He would confront her. Not attack. He was better than that. Still, she didn't deserve his help.

"Do you...accept my magic?"

"Obviously...I'm here, aren't I?"

Melrin nodded. "I was so afraid to tell. I guess I was right to be. I could heal them in seconds..."

Guinevere was in pain and if the case came where she needed to run, which was likely, she could do without the aches. She nodded, allowing Merlin to place his hand on her cuts, gently healing each one, sending a nice cooling feeling upon the burning sensation. Melrin was capable of all of this? Who knew?

"There...All finished. Now, let me take you back to Camelot." Melrin said, standing. "This is dangerous."

"I want to risk it. I won't leave you." Guinevere had no other options. She would die if she didn't have somebody with her. A nice way to make up for it would be to bring Merlin to Morgana. Guinevere stabbed the awful, decietful idea. She was not going to help Morgana anymore. She couldn't! Not after finding out what Morgana had done to her or after hearing Merlin's obvious concern for her well being.

It was conflicting, though. She would be safe if she turned Merlin in. She would be better off. This was the toughest decision she could ever have been faced with. This could easilly achieve half or Morgana's plan. She would be praised for leading Melrin into a trap. She would be safe. What was she going to do?


End file.
